


Memories

by MistyDayisGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Noble families of Westeros are family businesses, sometimes porny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDayisGay/pseuds/MistyDayisGay
Summary: Sansa Stark is married to Ramsay Bolton a hateful husband that treats her horribly.What happens when she and Jamie Lannister start an affair that's still alive after all these years she's still married?The story focuses on JamieXSansa but there will be several other chapters with other character's PoVs





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A.N  
> Alright so this is the first chapter of the story.Hope you enjoy.Thank you for reading❤

London,January 7th

Sansa was sitting outside in her very cold yard,with a lighter and a packet of mint-flavoured cigarettes between her fingers.She was inhaling slowly the smooth scent of the freshly snow and was thinking deeply.She was thinking about her,her family,her children,her husband but mostly her secret love.She was thinking about the wrong choices she made,the waste of time,the loss of her youth and how empty she felt without him.She of course loved her children more than anything but still she felt so fucking miserable.

Sansa couldn't bear to fantasize the image of her husband.Disgust suddenly appeared in her face.She remembered the first time she heard his name ''Ramsay Bolton'' the great son of his family.The rich heir of his legacy.The very not so loyal husband that beat her everyday after a hard day's work until blood appeared upon her skin.  
''It was all her father's fault'' she thought.«A marriage between the Starks and the Boltons could make our family business greater,Sansa you know we're totally broke.If we make a deal we will have our old credits back and we'll all live happily ever after»these were the last words she heard from him before she wasn't anyone's belonging.«I did it for our family»she was still saying to herself.Even after 7 years of marriage she hadn't manage to love him''If only he made it easier for her''.But he didn't...

The only good that came out of their marriage were their two children.Robb and Cat.Sansa closed her eyes and imagined the two adorable little faces of theirs .'She could see Robb hugging his baby-sister so tightly that she didn't have the courage to cry from pure laughter,she was staring right next to them until two warm hands hugged her slim waist from behind.His face now burried in her neck,as he was memorizing her unique scent.Jamie was the only man that truly ever loved her and she adored him just the same.  
''Jamie Lannister'' she thought.

She met him at a Baratheon Christmas party where they had both left earlier because the party was just too boring for everyone.They bought biers and sat outside her yard,the same yard she's sitting now.They were talking for hours until they magically got closer and closer till their lips met one another.She was returning his kisses with nothing but desire.She was sick of this vanilla pathetic life she had been living.He was kissing her neck by the time they got inside.He was biting and licking so possessively that low moans were now escaping her mouth. Shecould still remember every part of this memory.  
He followed her to her own bedroom.They didn't have anything to worry about since her husband was away on a business trip and her little baby boy would spend the night at his grandparent's house.  
Sansa started unbuttoning Jamie's white shirt as he was pulling down her pink skirt.  
they were both naked,his warm body upon hers sending her chills.  
''Sansa...Are you sure?''  
''Why wouldn't I?Sansa laughed  
They both laughed.  
''I'm asking seriously''he said with a smirk upon his face.  
''Yes of course I am,I want you like no-one before and I don't care if we only met a few hours ago''Sansa said while she was seductively biting her bottom lip.

They spent a long night,moaning,gasping for air,whispering each other's names, till they reached their climax more than twice.

The next morning Jamie woke up just as he had fallen asleep.Naked with Sansa curled around his body.She was laying her head on his chest and her hands were both hugging his waist.No sooner she had woke up they were already kissing like it was their last day on earth.  
''I don't want this to end''Jamie said when he broke the kiss first.  
''Me neither love,but you know who I'm married to.He is going to kill us both if he finds out''.

''He won't and if he tries I'll kill him first,you know I will.He doesn't have to know.He doesn't even deserve to have you.You know that I'd do anything for not losing--Sansa's lips interrupted him with a passionate kiss.  
''You won't lose me then.It has been so much time since someone made me feel that way..happy and free,and I can't lose this feeling ever again nor the person who makes me want him so much.''

After that they were kissing in bed for hours.They were lovers,desperate to feel one another and they knew that no-one was going to stop them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sansa's eyes were now full from hot bursting tears.She thought how happy these menories made her.Wrong..how happy he made her.She saw his blue car approaching her yard and rememebered for how long their affair is still a secret.She couldn't stand it anymore,she wanted to be his without hiding anymore.She wiped the tears from her face and slowly approached the car.

''Mamma,mamma Jamie went us to the funfair and it was amaziiiing'' heard her six-year old boy now saying.  
''Oh I bet you had so much fun...c'mon now it's time for bed,say thank you to Jamie.''  
''Thank you''the little boy and his four-year old sister were yelling as they runned inside.  
''Thank you Jamie actually for taking the kids today.I owe you'  
'I just wanted some air,you know?''  
''It was the least I could do since I am Cat's true father and you know how much I love them.''  
''I know love...''  
''Okay I'm gonna go now since the children are home.''  
''Stay...''she said as she grabbed his right arm.  
''Ramsay is away for the weekend.''  
''You know I can't stand it when you make this puppy face''Jamie chuckled.  
''Alright,alright I'm staying over, but don't forget you owe me something''he said with a dirty smile spread wide all over his face.  
''I know what I said...''


	2. Not even Love

''C'mon then,come inside or we'll both freeze to death.Just let me put the children to sleep and we'll sit in the living room''.Sansa said as she was walking down the hallway.

While Jamie was taking off his shoes he realized something.Silence.Pure silence.  
''Seems someone got tired today''he said to himself.  
''Yeah they are already asleep''Sansa was now whispering as she closed the kid's door behind her.  
''Aaand since they are still sleeping,I could prepare something for us to--  
Suddenly Jamie's lips crashed into hers.

''Shh...don't,let's just enjoy the time we still have''.  
Jamie's tongue was now teasing her earlobe.He knew how much she loved it when he did that so he kept going.His hands travelled all over her body until he heard her say ''N-Not here love unless you want them awake.''

In a few seconds they were tranfered to the warm living room of her luxurious house.He laid her body on the couch and started taking off every part of clothing she still had on.

Sansa was so happy when she had those sneaky moments with him.She enjoyed his smooth kisses and bites and licks all over her body until they brought her to a sweet and unbearable orgasm.She always made sure he received the same pleasure as hers though.She made sure to hear his moans and whimpers until he was begging for a release.

After their love-making she burried her face into his strong chest.He held her tight until their breathings came back to normal and then they waited.Waited for someone to talk first.  
''I love you'' Jamie said,while he was petting her auburn hair.  
''I can't do this anymore Jamie,I want you,I want to be yours,I can't be Ramsay Bolton's perfect wife anymore,I love you more than any man I have ever loved,you are the father of my only daughter and I can't bear a moment without you.''  
Sansa was now crying,she couldn't help it.After all these years Jamie and her children were the only reasons for her to live.  
''Shh I know,I know how much you love me'.As I've said many times we could go away.We could take the children and leave from London.We can go everywhere Sansa.Screw Ramsay.''  
''There is no 'screw Ramsay' he will find out about us in the end you know that.I've tried to convince him to get a divorce but he won't listen.''  
''You can always sue him you know.''  
''You know I can't do this to my father.He won't speak to me ever again.The cooperation between the Starks and the Boltons will turn into ashes if I do something like that.''  
''Sansa I've been back for two years and we're still living like that.''

Sansa now remembered when Jamie had left London for two whole years.After his father's death he was left in charge of the company.He had to arrange some things back to his hometown in Denmark until his little brother Tyrion was suitable enough to take over the family business  
He would often visit her at the weekends in some cheap motel in London where they would spend the night,but still,it wasn't the same.

''I know love,we have to do something,I'll try to convince him again but if he refuses to listen to me,I'll tell him that I'm planning on leaving him.''

Jamie kissed Sansa's head as a response.

''Remember the first time you came to see me in the office with Cat in your arms?When you said to me that I'm her father?Well,I have told you before but I'm saying it again.You made me,you make me and you will keep making me the happiest man alive.I love you Sansa and we've proven ourselves that no-one is going to tear us apart.Not even love.''


	3. A new start

Jamie POV

The next morning I woke up before her,as always.I saw the time on my phone's lockscreen.  
6:45

''Shit''I thought.  
Thank god it's Sunday and the children are not awake yet.The weather was still cold and thin layers of snow appeared on top of the yard.I was still tired but instead of sleeping I turned to her side,she was still sleeping so I just stared at her beautiful features.

I moved with only one finger of mine some of her red locks that were falling on her face.I noticed how relaxed her breathing was,her eyes closed and calm,her long lashes shiny and long,her face so freaking natural,and of course her pink juicy lips that I adored.I adored kissing them,touching them but mostly feeling them against mine.My hand now left from her lips and moved slowly to her gorgeous body.I wondered around her curves and thought that her body hasn't changed a bit all these years.Her skin,still smooth and milky with tiny freckles upon it,her curves always making her who she truly is,her beautiful collarbones and her long neck that I always wanted to mark without worrying,to show that I am the one she truly desires.

As I stared at her sleeping for half an hour or so I decided to get up so I could prepare something nice for the children to eat.I put on my boxers and my clothes and moved towards the kitchen.I pulled out the ingredients from the cupboard and started making these delicious pancakes mother used to make us.

''I wish mother could meet Sansa,she would have liked her so much''I thought.

But she's gone.So many years have passed since her death.I can still remember the times we missed her so much that me and Cersei made the same pancakes she made us every day.Of course Tyrion was only messing around but I can still remember our laughs,our jokes,the things we did to cover the space of her absence.

Suddenly I felt two warms hands around me,and a delicate body against me.  
''What an excellent cook I must say.''  
''Shut up,you know you're way better than me, but still better than nothing''I laughed.  
''Oh I agree'' she said with a playful look.

She started kissing my back and massaging my arms and shoulders.  
''Sansa...''  
''What?''she muffled between kisses.  
I was turning the last pancake when I felt her pulling down my pants.  
''Are you going to let me finish?''  
''Mmm...I can't see anything unfinished,the pancakes are done and everything seems to be in order,so what's left?''she said with an innocent look on her face.  
''Oh I'll show you what's left''.  
I carried her to the bathroom and put her on top of the washing machine,I heard her squirm because my hand was pressing her a little too much and in a few seconds we were making out so furiously that we didn't have time to breath.  
''Robb and Cat are about to wake up I remind you.''  
''I don't care''I heard her say as she pulled me back against her.  
She wasn't very spontaneous lately to be honest,I know she was really stressed out with her family,and her work and of course with that giant prick she was forced to marry but still I loved the times when she searched for dominance,when she wanted to be the upper hand.

We tried to stay as quiet as possible but still,controlling our moans wasn't that easy.I made her climax before me and that was what made me release myself into her.

''You know how much I love these careless moments with you right?''I confessed.  
''I know you do,and I'm sorry I know our sex life had been so vanilla these weeks so I wanted to make it up for you.''  
''Don't be love,you know that I will never get tired of you,no matter what you do or say to me or to anyone.''

Her head now fell on my shoulder and my left hand started rubbing the small of her back.

''Ramsay is returning tommorow morning''.she exclaimed  
''Are you ready?''  
''Yes'' she said full with confidence now.  
''I've made my decision,I choose you,only you,but I can't do this any more in secret.I want Cat to know who her true father is when she becomes older and Robb to have you as father figure.So I'm going to tell him.We are making a new start...''

I felt tears running down her rosy cheeks so I slowly wiped them off.

''Sansa...I don't want you to do anything you'll regret.''  
''I won't regret anything.The only thing I'm regretting all these years is how easily I accepted to marry Ramsay Bolton because of my father.''  
''You knew you were broke,the Boltons would have made you and your family live on the streets,I'm not defending your father,it's just I don't want you to think it's all your fault.''  
''I know,what I did, I did it for my family,can we please end this conversation now?My decision is final don't make me change it.''she said with a laughing tone on her voice.  
''Of course love...''

''By the way Cersei is making a family dinner this week,do you want to come?You can bring the children too,Tyrion has a five year old daughter Joanna and my sister has also two sons so they they won't be all alone.''  
''Are you sure?You know I don't want to cause any disturbance.Also this is the first time I'm meeting your family,please don't tell me you still find it a great idea to bring Robb and Cat with us.''  
''Of course I do,my sister and brother love children so none of your insecurities are going to happen,plus you are the biggest part of my family now, and since my parent's are both gone,I think that it is a great opportunity for you to finally meet my siblings and relatives.''  
''Thank you'' I heard her say.  
''For what silly?''I asked as I started to play with her hair.  
''For saying that I'm part of your family now,for accepting me,I know we've said these things countless times to one another but still,sometimes I wonder that I can not bear to lose you,because you,Robb and Cat are a part of me now and if I lose any of the three of you I will stop feeling,I will stop living on the inside, and I will not be sparkly and lively anymore.So thank you,for loving me and making me a part of your own as I've made you mine.''

''I love you so much.'' I confessed for a millionth time and pulled her face into a powerful and loving kiss.  
'C'mon now let's go check if the children are already awake and have some of these pancakes I made.We are making a snow man today.''


	4. Showing happiness

Sansa POV

''Today it was perfect''I thought as I closed the bathroom door behind me and went to bed.I lied down and just stared at the ceiling.Today it felt like home,like family.He makes me feel so good and warm and protected when I'm with him.Thinking about today's breakfast he offered to make ,the snow fights we played,and the love we made just made me love him even more.  
He loves Robb and Cat more than Ramsay ever did.  
By the time I was thinking about our moments,I heard the front door.  
''He can't be...''  
I heard him taking of his shoes and coat and heading upstairs to our bedroom.I quickly then closed the lights and pretended to be sleeping.I felt him coming in so I stayed as calm as possible.

''I know you're not sleeping'' he said with a serious tone.  
''And if I actually was?''I then got up from my lying position.  
''Then I would wake you up of course.''  
''And why's that?''I said full of confidence now.  
''Because I want to have my way here as I always had.''  
''Then let me tell you this,we're getting a divorce either you want it or not.''  
''Or else what?''  
''If we don't get a divorce in the next few weeks,I-I'm leaving you and I'm taking Robb and Cat with me.''  
''You never learn do you?My poor Sansa,do you think that I'm frightened now?Do you think that I care?Well I don't.I give zero fucks if you leave or not,you never loved me and you never will.But,careful...if you walk away and ruin our marriage please remember that you're responsible if the Stark Industry is destroyed by tomorrow.Every freaking sacrifice your miserable father has made will be wasted and you know who my father is gonna blame.''

His hands now were squeezing my neck and his look was more aggressive than ever.I thought I was going to die,I couldn't breath and I knew he wasn't going to stop,not until I threw him the lamp which thank god was beside the bed.I pulled myself away and watched him as he wiped his blood-covered nose.

''Touch me like that one more time and you'll spend the rest of your life somewhere we both know you don't really want to go!I practically screamed''

I pulled a suitcase which I had always prepared from before,because I was so sure that I was going to find myself in a situation like that and headed towards the door.I felt his hand gripping tightly at my wrist as I tried to get out of the room,''godammit'' I thought,he was so fast.  
''Where do you think you're going?''I heard him say.  
''I told you,We're leaving.''  
''ROBB,CAT'' I yelled.''C'mon it's time to get up.''  
''Fine''he said as he loosened his grip.''Leave but don't you dare to think that we're over.''  
What did he mean?Was he threatening me?I didn't have any time to think about that so I headed towards the kid's room before he changed his mind.  
I lifted Cat in my arms and hold Robb's little hand as we went downstairs.I put the kids inside the car and started the engine.  
''Mommy?''I heard Robb saying.  
''Yes sweetie?''  
''Where are we going mommy?''  
''Away,baby...we are going on a trip.''  
''Where?''  
''Where the hell am I going?''I thought.There was only one place that I could go...  
''We're going at Jamie's honey.''

I was driving for half an hour or so until I noticed that both Robb and Cat were asleep.When I finally arrived at his place,I looked at the time.  
2:35am

He's probably gonna be sleeping but where else should I go?My family--especially my father won't talk to me for quite a long time after they learn what I've done.I parked the car into his garage and headed towards his house.I know I shouldn't leave the children by themselves but I was so desperate.I rung his doorbell and waited for him to open.He opened the door faster than I imagined.Jamie was only wearing his sweatpants,his hair messy and his eyes still tired.  
Just looking at him made me remember ...the reasons I was there,why I left,why I was still living like that all these years and then my inside sadness turned into tears.I started crying like a little girl who lost her doll,I was so embarrassed,but I couldn't help myself,I just couldn't stop.  
''Sansa...''He said and hugged me tightly as he heard my cries.  
''Shh-Shh...Easy...Everything's gonna be alright''he kept saying while he was kissing the top of my head.  
His sweet kisses,his comforting words and mostly his gentle touches made me somehow completely relax.

''I left him,he was violent with me again.Apparently he came earlier than I expected and I just couldn't wait till nect morning so I told him what I had to say,took the kids with me and left.Jamie,I had nowhere else to go.Now my family is probably gonna hate me and--he cut my words with a gentle kiss.

''You didn't have to explain me everything.I completely understand Sansa but for fuck's sake you must realize that you're welcome to live here with me for as long as you want.I'm yours Sansa,don't you get it?I have never loved any other woman,only you.I don't want you to ever think again that you're being a .As for your family we will get over it,together.I'm sure your father will show some understatement if we both explain to him how you got into this position and we'll also make him realize his own mistakes.  
With his words,I was left speechless,I didn't know what to say.This man loved me more than anything and I was so happy because I was sure that I loved just the same.I gave him as a responce a sweet kiss upon the lips and thanked him for loving me so very deeply.  
''Now,let's go get your things and carry the kids upstairs,I think that they have been alone for quite some time''.

When we took care of everything,we thought that it would be a great idea if we had a nice bath together.We filled the bathtub with hot watet and jumped inside.He sat behind me and carresed my naked body with soft touches.I just laid my head back and enjoyed the feeling,I was too tired to think or to do anything in particular so I relaxed myself and closed my eyes.  
''Careful not to fall asleep''he said laughing.  
''Mmhh,I'm exhausted,thank god Jamie Lannister knows how to relax a woman''.I murmured.  
''C'mon love,let's get you up,I have some clean clothes from you''.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
''Your sister must be very thin''I laughed as I put on one of her nightgowns.  
''Well you could say so''he said with a smirk upon his face.  
''And why the hell do you have some of your sister's nighties?''  
''Cersei has slept over here many times so she always forgot them,don't worry my sister and I are very close but I swear I'm not cheating on you Sansa''.  
''Don't you mock me''.  
We both laughed.It was the first I had laughed like that in a very long time.This man made my stomach hurt from laughter,my heart race from desire and my mind travel from imagination.  
''I was finally able to show my happiness after a long time''I thought before I fell asleep.


	5. Never

Jamie POV

My eyes opened ,I felt the warmth of her body clinging around me .The bright light was penetrating the room and the pale reflection of the curtains made the atmosphere even more familiar .I couldn’t understand if she was sleeping or just snuggling so I just petted the top of her head.  
‘’She actually did it’’ I thought.  
‘’She sacrificed almost everything for me, the woman I was crazy in love with her made the big step I always wanted her to make.''  
I closed my eyes until I heard her sweet voice.  
''Jamie?’’I heard her say.

‘’God, how I loved it when she pronounced my name.’’I secretly thought.

‘’Mmh?’’  
‘’What time is it love?’’  
I saw the alarm beside the bed table.  
‘’8:05’’ I said.  
‘’Shit’’ she said as she quickly got up.  
‘’What? What’s wrong?’’I asked.  
‘’The children. I have to drive them to school,I don’t want them to suspect anything. What am I going to do when they start asking questions? Why are we here? Why their father isn’t here.’’  
‘’Calm down a little’’ I answered.  
‘’Firstly Robb and Cat don’t have to go today. They are already late. Nothing happened. As for their father we’ll find something to distract them. I think that a six-year old boy and his four-year old sister can’t suspect anything serious at all.

I then grabbed her slim waste with both of my hands and pushed her back against the bed.

‘’You don’t have to worry so much Sansa, just let it be.’’I smiled as I gazed into her ocean blue eyes.  
‘’You know you’re such a bad influence do you?’’ she said now smiling towards me.  
‘’And I can become way worse’’ I laughed as I started to nibble at her neck.’’  
‘’Imagine that.’’

My hands were now everywhere .I started squeezing every beautiful curve she had.She was only gently moaning until I heard her say ‘’Jamie…’’.  
‘’I don’t think we’ve got time’’ she said with her eyes still closed and her mouth half-open.  
‘’Oh, I think we do’’ I whispered gently to her ear while I was ripping her gown off.

I pulled my grey sweatpants and boxers down and lied on top of her. My weight pinning her down, our faces rubbing against one another while giving passionate kisses and my hands both holding her wrists above her head. I made my way down on her with sweet kisses until I heard her moaning my name, again and again and again. I brought my hand to her sensitive area and god she was more ready than I expected. I heard her beg and iI couldn’t hold myself anymore, just watching her at my mercy made me thrust immediately inside her. We kept moving just like that fast and roughly. When I hit her sensitive spot I received some happy moans that brought us both to the edge.  
‘’I love you’’ she said when she clenched around me and gave me my release.  
‘’I love you back’’ I responsed as I pulled out of her and moved her body on top of me.

‘’Don’t forget about the dinner tommorow’’ I reminded her  
‘’I won’t,I won’t,I promise’’ she said full of joy.  
‘’MAMMAA WAKE UP’’ Cat yelled as she knocked on the door.  
‘’Mommy’s awake sweetie.’’ she said groaning as she stretched her back.  
‘’Let me..’’I said  
‘’Rest, don’t mind I’ll go.’’ I said as I got dressed and opened the door.

I saw little Cat sitting on the floor so I picked her up and went together to the kitchen. I loved Cat more than anything in the world. Of course I also adored Robb but he the dark features of him reminded me that he’s Ramsay’s true son. Cat had taken the golden hair of mine with light ginger shades and my emerald eyes that were mixed up with Sansa’s bright blue ones and the result was just beautiful. I adored our daughter so much and I always hoped that she loved me like her own father too.  
‘’I’m hungry’’ she complained with a big pout upon her lips.  
‘’What do you want to eat bubbles? I said as I gave her a big kiss upon her right cheeck as she loudly giggled.  
‘’Mmmm…I don’t know.’’  
‘’Wanna make a heart shaped toast? I asked while I looked at her pretty face.  
She nodded with such an enthusiastic way that it was way cute for me not to laugh.  
I sat her down on the counter as I heard Sansa coming with a still sleepy Robb on her arms.  
I started making the toasts and filled four mugs, two with milk and two with coffee. Cat stared at me as I prepared the table and kept asking me basically nothing.I sat her down on one of the chairs while Sansa was doing the exact same thing with Robb.

I gave her one cup filled with black coffee and went outside while the kids were still distracted.She pulled out a packet of cigarettes and gave me one.We sat outside in my balcony and admired the beautiful view from above.The scent of mint and smoke was now everywhere.  
‘’So what are we doing today?’’  
‘’We could go to that hill we went a couple of years ago,remember?The one with a view above the sea’’I said.  
‘’Yeah,I remember…It was beautiful.Alright then let me help the children to get dressed and we’ll leave’’she said while she was finishing her cigarette and and went inside.

‘’It is so wonderfull’’my inner me thought.  
The kids were playing a few meters away and and we laid on the sweet green grass.I laid my head upon Sansa’s stomach and I focused on the weird shaped clouds that were travelling all over the bright blue sky.Sansa was reading on of her many books and stroked my hair.  
‘’Don’t you think that this cloud over there looks like an elephant?’’  
‘’What?’’she asked laughing  
‘’Yeah just look at it’’I told her as I got up and brought her on top of me once more.I hugged her tightly and gave her a small peck on the lips.  
‘’Jamie.The children for christ’s sake’’she said.  
She wasn’t pulling away either.For once she didn’t care anymore.  
‘’They’ll learn sooner or later,and I don’t think that they realize the importance of these things’’  
‘’I agree,but,what if they tell something to Ramsay?’’  
‘’Then he’’ll learn too about you and me,our lives will be just like before.’’  
‘’I can’t understand how you do it...’’She was now cupping on of my cheecks with her delicate hand.  
‘’What?’’I smirked.  
‘’You are so damn calm and relaxed and you don’t seem to worry about anything’’  
‘’Well,I had always been in that position.When father and mother died Cersei was the one worrying and I was the one comforting.I’ve learned that the past doesn’t matter anymore.The past is just a memory kept in our small little heads.’’  
‘’That’s why,I don’t worry.It’s not that I’m insensitive and you know that,it’s just I don’t seem to find a reason in all this.I love you,I care about you more than anything but let’s just live,make mistakes,act before thinking.’’  
Her lips now crashed into mine,she continued the kiss for much longer than I expected and when she pulled away I gave her a confused look.  
‘’Act before thinking didn’t you said?That’s what I wanted to do.’’  
‘’Seems you’re a fast learner Mrs.Stark.’’I laughed as I moved her kissed by fire locks behind her ear.  
‘’Rather slow but excellent I would say’’she murmured. 

She buried her face in my neck and inhaled both of our scents.We stayed like that,in a sweet embrace,eyes closed,hearing the soft waves of the sea.We stayed like that till the sun dissapeard and the moon started to appear,until the kids were too tired from playing ,until we had to return back to reality…  
Today was one of those days that you wish they could last forever.I wish we could stay away, away from everything, away from every worry that haunted us.I hated watching her like that, not being able to express herself but mostly her freedom.

‘’I won’t let her go…Never.’’I thought as we headed back home.


	6. Moving on

Cersei POV

I was in dream..more like reality in my head.There I was again,cheating on my husband .A tragic mistake that I made years ago but still just thinking about it just brought me the same pleasure as before.  
I dreamt that I cheated on him over and over and over again with a random guy from the office,I dreamt that he caught us like before and beat him to death..Suddenly Myrcella’s beautiful little face appeared in my dream,I watched her,bleeding to death and fading away…Me,unable to do something,just watching my sweet daughter dying.

I was feeling unconsciously my body starting to get extremely hot.  
I was shivering until two strong arms shook me up and my eyes opened wide…

‘’Cers’’I heard someone yelling.  
‘’Cers,wake up’’

It was my husband Jon.Jon Snow whom I have been married to for almost 13 years.We met in Paris,I don’t know if it was love at first sight or something else,but I still don’t regret everything I had done to him.Six years ago I cheated on him.I don’t know why and how it happened but I just did it.I love him of course I do,but still I’ve made so many hideous things that he won’t ever learn.I don’t even know how he forgave me when he caught me cheating on him.I still didn’t need anyone’s forgiveness though.All my life I learned to manage it on my own.

I had started drinking again,I know I shouldn’t,after all this time I was in rehab but drinking was the only way to forget about my worries.Drinking,sex and power.These three words always made me smirk…

‘’Cers,are you ok?’’I heard Jon saying to me.

I then remembered the dream,my eyes were now full of tears,I hated crying in front of others.Only Jamie and Jon had seen me like that.Sobbing and needy for comfort.I couldn’t realize if my tears were fake,being just an excuse for what I felt but it was one of those moments when the only thing you just needed was comfort.  
I couldn’t stop crying,just thinking about the dream,made me sick,and the worst part is that it kept haunting me all those years.Cheating on Jon didn’t even bothered me anymore,my marriage with him wasn’t going to stop me from being greedy. But Myrcella’s death was probably the only thing that I couldn’t get out of my head for the past decade.Just thinking about that car accident,brought me nausea.We were only returning from a Thanksgiving dinner,we were completely sober,I remember us laughing,I remember...—

‘’God,Cersei stop it,don’t remember about that’’I thought.

I was still mumbling some words which even myself couldn’t underastand.  
I then felt his strong arms shaking me and bringing me as close as he could.

‘’Jon…I-you-I-Myrcel …I saw it in my dream’’I sobbed.  
‘’Shhh…don’t think about it.You have been seeing the same dream for the past three years.This has to stop.When we lost Myrcella in that accident,you weren’t yourself.The first few weeks after she died you just pretended that our little daughter was still alive.I don’t know if you were angry with me because I was the one driving but still you were a mess Cersei.’’  
‘’I can’t Jon anymore…our daughter is gone and it’s my fault,not yours,my freaking fault''I said with a mouth full of sobs  
‘’Cers,don’t blame youself you know that you couldn’t have prevented it and as you’ve said,she’s gone but we must keep living’’he reminded me with a sweet voice. ''Hush now,love...We've talked about this and you must understand that you can't keep blaming yourself after all the things we've been through''he said while he was rubbing the small of my back. ‘’I know…’’I responded now relaxed from his comforting words.

Jon always brought me back to real life.That was the main reason I kept loving him.I couldn’t love him as much as my children though…Joff and Tommen,my two little cubs.But he was right,being miserable and weak won’t help anywhere.So I started searching for the comfort I was looking for.  
I buried my face in his neck and started quietly nibbling it.  
I gently gave it a few bites until he pulled my face onto his and gave me a passionate kiss. My tongue searching for dominance and my hands moving up and down his spine.  
I climbed on top of his lap and heard his gentle moans as I continued biting softly his neck.

‘’Let’s make a daughter tonight,please’’I whispered in his ear.

He then immediately gave me quick nod and his willingness seemed to me like a blessing.  
Sex was the only way for us to move on.It brought us back to reality,just reminding us at how much we desired one another made us want more.  
He climbed on top of me and started kissing me in every spot his mouth could reach.  
When he entered me I always made sure to encourage him with moans and cries full of pleasure,my heels digging into the soft skin of his back and of course my hands always teasing his short black curls. ''JON''I quietly screamed when we both simultaneously came. He stayed like that on top of me for a little longer until our breathings were just like before,calm and synchronised. 

‘’I love you so much’’I said before giving him a kiss and placing my head on top of his chest and falling asleep into a sweet dream where everything was perfect.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘’Rise and shine’’I felt Jon saying next to my ear and giving it a smooth kiss.  
‘’Good morning’’I said with my eyes closed but facing him at the same time with a big smile upon my lips.  
I stretched my naked body and loudly yawned.  
I then heard a giggle.A giggle I had years to hear.  
‘’What?’’I asked with a more annoyed look  
‘’Nothing it’s just you look adorable when you’re like this’’  
‘’Like what?’’  
‘’You know…When you’re all opened up,when you’re not distant and cold,when you smile and do inconsiderate but silly actions,these things make you look even more beautiful then you are.’’  
‘’Same goes for you love’’  
‘’Hey,what do you mean?’’He laughed as he moved closer to play with my golden locks.  
‘’Oh nothing’’I giggled.  
I got up wore on of my many robes and headed to the door.  
‘’Five more minutes’’I heard him say as he got up from his lying position and came towards me only to hug my waist and nuzzle against my neck.  
‘’Finee…But remember we’ve got a dinner party to prepare for tonight.’’  
''Oh I wasn't forgetting anything''he said as he pulled me back to the bed and gave me countless goodmorning kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit different but still I liked it.Anyways I hope you liked this Cersei chapter.Thank you for all your support.


	7. The Dinner part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my english.English is not my native languge:)

Jamie POV

‘’Robb,Cat,come here we need to go that way.’’I heard Sansa saying.  
‘’But mommyyy…we were playing’’  
‘’You can play anywhere else you want sweetie but not in the mall’’Sansa said while she was on her knees,facing the grumpy faces of Robb and Cat.  
‘’C’mon you two,don’t pout like that…alright listen how it is going to be.When we finish shopping we’ll go to the Candy shop and you two can have any candy you like.’’I smiled and petted Cat’s hair.I felt the little girl coming towards me and gesturing me to kneel down so she could say something.I knelt down and she brought her face close to my ear.  
‘’Thank you’’I heard her shyly whispering.  
‘’You’re welcome’’I whispered too with the same tone as hers,slightly giggling.  
‘’Now… can we please go to the Christma’s gift shop?’’Sansa said with a frustrated smile upon her sweet lips.  
‘’God how I love that smile’’  
‘’As you please,but I have to arrange something too can you take the kids with you?’’  
‘’Of course love,I can handle them’’she laughed  
‘’See ya in half an hour’’I said as got on the escalator and went upstairs.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was walking by all the nicely decorated shops,I noticed something…  
A beautiful jewellery store right next to the shop I was originally going.I went inside and stared at all the beautiful pieces the shop had.  
‘’Are you looking for anything specific Sir?’’I heard the saleswoman saying to me.  
‘’Uhmm,not really…I just want to buy something special for my girlfriend and for my sister.’’  
‘’Hmm…let’s see.For your sister I would suggest you to buy her a bracelet,since we’ve brought a great variety of them.Come here Sir and we’ll find out which one’s the right for your sister.’’  
I wanted to buy something nice for Cersei,she is my sister after all.To be honest she’s the only person that stood for me all these years.I loved her ,she was my soulmate… until she married Jon and we both had to follow different paths.I wasn’t angry,not at all,I knew how much they loved each other when they first met,the only thing that still bothered me was that we couldn’t be so close with each other anymore.I knew Jon wasn’t very fond of me but he also knew that he wasn’t going to stop the bond I had with my own sister.Maybe that’s why he still doesn’t like me…  
‘’I like this one’’I said as I pointed at a golden delicate bracelet.  
It had Cersei’s favourite animal chained,a small golden lion…  
‘’It was perfect’’I thought as I told the assistant that I was definitely buying this.  
‘’And now for the girlfriend…’’  
‘’I was thinking of proposing to her,but-I can’t’’I said,my eyes just gazing in a complete space  
‘’Oh?Why’s that?’’she asked fulled with curiosity.  
‘’Because she’s married’’I said with a look full of hurt but combined with some fake smile.  
‘’I-I’m really sorry Sir for bringing you into this position’’the girl now awkwardly said.  
‘’No need for apologies’’I said to her,still keeping the fake smile on my face.  
Just thinking about the fact she’s still married with that bastard brought me nausea.  
Sansa,is my love,my everything.I would do anything for her,I would buy her the whole world,anything she’d ask me…  
Buying her the largest diamond in the world wouldn’t make any difference.Sansa is the only woman I want.I have made that clear in my head a long time ago…  
I stared at the beautiful necklaces the shop had just brought,and then I saw it…  
An elegant pendat with a gorgeous ocean blue diamond hanging at the end.You could see through the diamond and travel to the colour of her eyes.  
‘’And this one as well’’I said pointing at the necklace that got me lost.  
‘’That would be 127$’’  
‘’Here you go’’I said as I gave her the money and went to the door.  
‘’I hope your wοmen will be satisfied with your buy’’  
‘’They will...I’m so sure of it’’I smirked and exited the shop.  
‘’Have a nice day’’ was the last words I heard before closing the door and headed towards the next shop I was planning to go.  
After a little searching from Sansa’s list on E-bay I found her the perfect gift.  
A grey little Yves Saint Laurent bag. I knew how much she wanted it since it was always first in her history list.  
‘’Good morning,how may I help you?’’I heard an assistant saying right next to me as I entered the shop.  
‘’Hello,I was wondering if you had that nice grey handle bag with the signature on?I saw that it was available here and there are still some pieces left.’’  
‘’Of course,can you wait a minute so I can bring it here?’’  
‘’No need…I’ve seen the bag just carry it to the cashier and I’ll pay over there.’’  
‘’Of course sir.’’  
I walked towards the cash register and pulled out my credit card.  
‘’That would be 1,990$’’  
I gave her the credit card and gave me a quick smile.  
Apparently when everyone recognized my name gave me a quick smile.  
‘’Is this a gift Mr.Lannister?’’I heard her say.  
‘’Actually,I was wondering if you had any plain paper bags.I don’t want my girlfriend to suspect anything.’’I laughed.  
‘’Yes of course we do’’she laughed with a look more confusing than ever.  
‘’Put it there if you don’t mind’’.  
‘’Here you go sir,have a nice day.’’the woman said to me.  
I felt my phone vibrating through the soft fabric of my trousers as I exited the shop.  
‘’Hey love,I’m done with shopping so where do you want to meet?’’  
‘’Actually,we bought everything aaand I also bought the candy you promised,let’s just meet outside the mall since I can’t remember where we parked the bloody car.’’  
‘’Alright,love coming right now’’I said laughing while I was walking towards the exit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ‘’So what did you buy anyways?’’Sansa was now asking me.  
‘’Nothing special,just a pair of jeans I needed and a gift for my sis.’’I said and gave her a kiss on the cheeck,before focusing on the road in front of me and continued driving.  
‘’Thank god the children are asleep and they didn’t see that coming’’she laughed  
‘’I’ll kiss you anywhere,anytime I want’’I said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
After half an hour of driving I could finally recognize my place.  
When I parked the car,we took the presents out and walked inside.  
‘’Mommy?When can we open our presents?’’a sleepy Robb asked half-asleep while Sansa was carrying him upstairs.  
‘’When Santa comes sweetie,he’ll get you all those amazing toys you wanted,because he said to me that you and your sister were the nicest kids ever.’’  
I loved Sansa’s parenting skills,she was always so patient and gentle with Robb and Cat.She was the kind of mother that most children would beg for.After she wasn’t worrying anymore about us,she finally gave me the privilege to act more fatherly in front of them.  
When she came downstairs I was l laying on my back and was completely distracted.  
She came and laid on top of me,giving me the warmth of her body and bringing her face close to mine.  
‘’Can we just close our eyes for a moment please?’’she whispered to my ear.  
‘’I’m so tired’’she sighed.  
‘’Alright,love but you do know that we have a dinner to go in less than two hours?’’  
She silently nodded  
‘’I know,c’mon only five minutes and then we’ll get up,just relax with me’’.  
Not only I did relaxed but slept with all my heart.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’SHIT’’Sansa yelled.  
‘’It’s 7;05 we fucking slept in’’Sansa said anxiously.  
‘’Calm down,alright listen how this is going to be,I’ll call my sister and tell her that we’ll be around 9;30,you get ready and we’ll prepare the kids together.’’  
‘’We got this’’she laughed and gave me a soft kiss.  
I hurried myself upstairs to my bedroom and got into the shower.I quickly washed myself and got dressed.I put some of my expensive cologne and slightly brushe myself with some gel upon my fingers.I put my shoes on,wrapped the gifts with some Christmas paper Sansa had bought and tucked them inside the trunk of my car.  
I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket  
I called Cersei and heard her freaking voicemail.

‘’Hello. You have reached Cersei Lannister. Unfortunately, I cannot take your call right now, but I would like to return it as soon as I can. So please leave me a message after the beep.’’

‘’Hey,Cers just wanted to say that we’re just leaving my place,see ya in an hour or so.’’

When I came back inside to help Sansa I noticed everything was in order,Robb and Cat formally dressed and of course the woman of my life was standing right in front of me.She was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes and some white heels that made her legs seem even more beautiful,her ginger locks resting free upon her shoulders and her make-up was so simple but so beautiful.  
‘’Shall we leave?’’I asked with an enthusiastic look after watching all three of them standing in front of me.  
‘’Yes unless you want an angry sister’’she laughed as she got out of the house and headed inside the car.  
‘’As you wish’’I said before helping Cat and Robb to get inside the car and driving to my sister’s house.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘’Welcome’’I heard the delightful voice of my sister as she opened the door to welcome us.  
I then felt her coming directly to give me a sweet and warm hug of hers.  
‘’Thank god you’re here,because I’m about to murder Tyrion today.’’She whispered to me as she pulled back and gave me a fake smile.  
‘’You must be Sansa,Jamie has told me so many things about you’’  
I wasn’t quite expecting that,my sister being friendly to my girlfriend…  
In the past she usually,brought them in an awkward position and then they would probably dump me after meeting my beloved sister  
‘’He did huh?’’Sansa said as she gave me a rather confusing look I would say.  
‘’These two are Robb and Cat’’I said and brought them closer.  
‘’I’m sure my kids would enjoy some more company’’she laughed as she gestured us to come inside.  
‘’C’mon,come inside unless you want a cold meal for dinner’’I heard my sister saying as she walked inside.  
‘’This is going to be a long dinner’’I thought as I hung my coat and recognised some familiar voices coming from the dining room.


	8. The Dinner part2

Sansa POV

‘’She is more friendly than I expected ’’I whispered behind Jamie’s back.  
‘’Yeah that surprised me too’’he laughed.  
‘’Do you mind if I go and say a hello to my baby brother?The dining room is right across the hallway,you’ll see it right away,take off your shoes and come.’’  
‘’Yeah,sure love’’I said and gave him a soft peck on the lips.  
Cersei’s house was warm and big.It’s atmosphere was sweet and nice and a welcoming vibe was all over it.Her furniture,expensive and mostly luxurious.The walls nicely decorated and the wooden floors all covered up with big rugs that looked like a lion’s fur.I helped Robb and Cat hung their coats and take their shoes off.When we headed towards the dinning room as Jamie told me I kept staring from the hallway the other rooms of this fine house.I kept staring at every detail Cersei’s house had until I felt Cat’s hand pulling down the end of my dress.  
‘’Yes sweetie?’’  
‘’Mommy who is this woman?’’  
‘’This,is Jamie’s sister,Cersei, did you like her?’’  
‘’She seems nice I guess’’she said giggling and slightly blushing.  
I then saw Cersei coming to me,I then noticed her long blond locks waving right behind her back,the same shiny emerald eyes Jamie has,her long legs and of course her beautiful features.I have heard Jamie saying about his sister but now I finally realized at how much the looked alike.They were twins after all.I was still staring at her elegant presence until her very good looking suddenly appeared right in front of me and interrupted my inner thoughts.  
‘’Do you need help with anything?’’she said with a shaping smile upon her lips.  
‘’No we were just getting to the dining room,uhm Jamie told me you have two sons right?’’  
‘’Yes,Joff and Tommen,they are sitting there,c’mon I’ll show you’’she said pointing at a door which was filled with some posters.  
She opened the door and inside there was only one little boy close to Robb’s age and an adorable little girl that looked more like a young version of Cersei.It was surely Tyrion’s daughter Jamie had told me about.  
‘’Where is your other son?’’I asked.  
‘’Joffrey’s not so small actually’’she laughed.  
‘’He’s almost 15 to be exact’’  
‘’Oh?’’I said confused  
‘’Yeah,and he’s outside with his friends,he’ll be back before midnight.’’  
‘’Shall we go inside?I’m sure our kids we’ll make it on their own,there are plenty of toys to keep them distracted so don’t worry about it’’she smirked  
‘’Sure…’’I said and followed her   
The dining room was elegant in a minimalist sort of way. The table dominated the space, an elongated ellipse of oak with the raw bark at the edges. The chairs had come from the same tree, each one beautiful in its simplicity, all clean straight lines and high backs. The floor beneath it all was slate and with the cream walls and tall mullioned windows ,just entering this warm room made my soul completely relax from the anxiety which was all over me.  
My eyes fell on the man who was sitting at the top of the large table.His hair and eyes dark,his features harsh but still beautiful on their own way.From the way I have heard Jamie describing him to me he seems like Jon,Cersei’s husband.Next to Jon it was obviously Jamie’s brother Tyrion.The same Lannister features and of course the same sarcastic grin that was constantly upon the three siblings.He looked a lot like Jamie and Cersei with the only difference that he was much shorter than they were.Jamie was sitting opposite Jon and was stunning as always.The only person I couldn’t recognize was the woman that was sitting right next to Tyrion, occasionally touching his hand and giggling with all his jokes that I heard him say while I in the hallway.When they finally realized that I came inside,Jamie stood up from his sitting position and slipped a hand around my waist.Cersei went to sit to the empty spot next to her husband and drunk a little of her wine.  
‘’This is my girlfriend,Sansa.’’Jamie said full from enthusiasm.  
‘’She’s prettier than you said’’Tyrion said with an amusing look and I immediately laughed,only doing it to break the ice.  
‘’Really?’’I asked him as we both sat down and gave him for the second time this evening the same weird look.  
‘’No,I’m only joking,glad to finally meet you Sansa.’’Tyrion said and gave me his hand for a friendly shake.  
‘’You see our little brother quite enjoys these kind of jokes’’Cersei said.  
‘’Oh, c’mon Cers …I know you like them too.’’  
‘’Whatever’’she said and took a small sip again from her wine.  
‘’I know y-‘’  
‘’This,is Tyrion’s wife,Shae’’Jamie said interrupting this silly argument of theirs.  
‘’Nice to meet you’’I heard her saying to me with a rather tropical accent that sounded very familiar.  
‘’You too as well’’I said as I pushed back my hair and slightly relaxed my position.  
‘’And this is my beloved husband Jon’’Cersei said as she rested her right leg on top of his lap and gave him a soft kiss.  
‘’I swear she does not call me like that’’Jon laughed as he responded to her kiss.  
‘’Nice to meet you too Sansa’’Jon said as he raised his glass in the air making it seem like a toast or something.  
‘’Alright alright,since we’re done with all these new acquaintances can we finally eat?I’ve been cooking all morning and I don’t want have a cold chicken for dinner.’’Cersei said as she served some salad for herself.  
From the moment I had slid into my chair the rich aroma of the meal which Cersei had cooked beckoned me.It was just perfect.I could see everyone’s smiles as they tasted their food and enjoyed themselves until Jon broke the silence.  
‘’So Sansa what do you do for a living?’’I heard him say.  
‘’I’m…I was actually working for my father’s industry,but we haven’t talked for quite a long time.’’  
‘’And who is your father?’’  
I then immediately gave him a confusing look and realized that he had brought me into an awckward position  
‘’I-I’m sorry it’s just I’ve been working with some Targeryen businessmen for the past months and of course I have cooperated with Cersei’s company multiple times.So I thought that--  
‘’His name is Ned Stark’’I said as I interrupted his words.  
Cersei suddenly coughed,choking on her food a bit.Then she whispered something into Jon’s ears and looked at each other.Then we all heard them strangely laughing.I was so confused,I couldn’t even react so I slightly giggled with them causing everyone to start nervously laughing .I then felt Jamie’s hand on my knee.  
‘’You’re going to be alright,I promise’’he whispered to me as he drunk some of his beer.  
‘’Ned stark’s daughter?’’Cersei said with an amusing look.  
‘’He’s a funny guy but he was cooperating with the Lannisters only for his interests so we cancelled it before it turned into something more complicated.We haven’t heard from Ned for many years to be honest.You don’t look like him.’’I heard Jon saying to me.  
‘’I mean I know how my father is and I can’t change him even though we’ve argued multiple times about what’s best for our company.The fact is that I got tired of talking about him and I’m also very happy that you don’t despise him ’’  
‘’Thank god you’re not like him’’Tyrion laughed.  
‘’You can say that again’’I laughed with him.  
From that moment I was so relieved,hearing from them and not only from Jamie that they didn’t hate my father made me feel more comfortable and express myself easily.Realising that they didn’t want to bring me into this awkward position by continuing this specific subject brought me a warm feeling.Before I could even think of anything else we had already moved to another topic.The night was passing really nice and I was enjoying every moment of it.We all had a little more to drink especially Cersei and Tyrion who seemed to have great fun together as long as they were drunk.I then felt Jamie’s hand rubbing my inner thigh causing me to squirm.  
‘’L-love not now’’I whispered,worrying not to get caught.  
‘’Why?The tablecloth seems long enough to hide my moves’’I heard him say as he squeezedmy thigh even more possessively.  
‘’I said not now,unless you don’t want to get it later as I’ve planned’’I said with a laughing tone softly biting his ear,hoping that no one saw that.  
‘’Fine’’He then gave me a quick smirk and finished the rest of his beer.

‘’I must admit Cersei your dinner party was a complete success’’I heard Tyrion saying.  
‘’Well thank you’’Cersei gently closed her eyes and smiled,showing that she had too much wine tonight.  
‘’Ah,I completely forgot’’I said and looked at Jamie.  
‘’What love?’’  
Calling me love in front of others made me embarrassingly blush  
‘’The presents we got for everyone.’’  
I felt him getting up,willing to get them by himself but I immediately stopped him.  
‘’Don’t …I’ll go’’I said as I headed towards the frontdoor.  
‘’ I’ll come,if you don’t mind of course.’’I heard Cersei saying coming towards me and closing the door behind us.  
I was surprised by her willingness and how easily she offered to help,after all these glasses of red wine she had.I guess she had a clearer mind that I imagined.  
‘’Sansa?’’Cersei said.  
‘’Yes Cersei?’’I said as we went to the car.  
‘’Please do me a favour,keep my brother happy,I hadn’t seen him like this for a very long time and I can see that he’s mad about you.’’She suddenly said  
‘’I won’t leave him,no matter what,don’t worry...I love him so much that I can’t just do that after all this time and especially after all the things we’ve been through’’I said feeling a little strange but oddly nice with this girly talk,  
‘’Good.’’  
‘’and if you’re to marry my brother one day I want us to be close,I don’t want you to think that I’m his bitchy evil sister’’she said as she opened the truck.  
‘’Actually…’’I said  
What was I even thinking of saying.For fuck’s sake Sansa don’t screw this up.  
‘’I know’’she said unterupting me before finishing my sentence  
‘’You do?’’  
‘’Yeah about Ramsay…That’s why we’re making this conversation Sansa dear,I know that you’re still married to him,but I can also see that you despise him. A couple of years before Jamie had told me about a girl that had amazed him so much and couldn’t stop thinking about her.He had also told me that she was married to a man who she didn’t even want to look.He was over the moon when he talked about you and I’m pretty sure he still is.It was you Sansa and I’m so relieved that it’s you after all these years and not some common whore hat would seduce him only for his name.I’m not going to say anything to anyone about your marriage but please keep him happy like that.I would really appreciate that.’’Cersei said   
I then went and immediately hugged her.I know it was awkward for the first time but it was the only way for me to react after all these kind words she said.She then put a hand behind my back which strangely enough I wasn’t expecting.  
‘’Thank you…’’I said as wiped away my growing tears and pushed myself away from this sisterly embrace I had made.  
‘’C’mon,drop the drama’’she laughed.  
I took the presents out of the car and followed her back to the house.  
‘’Ah!It’s so bloody cold today.’’She said as we both closed the door and went back to the dining.  
‘’C’mon let’s open them and Jon?Did Joff return?’’  
‘’Yes he’s is into his room apparently for some time.’’  
‘’More like cleaning himself from killing kittens’’Tyrion said sarcastically.  
‘’Ha-ha so funny’’Cersei said as she went back to her chair.  
I was giving all the presents to Jon and Tyrion and Shae until I felt Jamie’s hand grabbing mine.  
‘’Actually can you hand me that?’’I heard Jamie as he pointed at the plain paper bag  
‘’Sure’’I said.  
‘’Ah and Cersei this one’s for you,I forgot to buy you something on our nameday so let me make it up for you.’’Jamie said as he gave her a small velvet box.  
When she opened it a small sigh escaped from her mouth.  
‘’Oh my god,Jamie?Thank you.You know how much I love these kind of bracelets.’’She said as she got up and came to embrace him and give him a kiss on the cheek.   
‘’You shouldn’t have bought all these’’Jon said as he pulled Cersei back to her place ,obviously showing his jealousy.  
‘’We wanted to’’Jamie said and kissed my lips.  
‘’Well I hope you’re all satisfied with your presents and as Jamie said we wanted to.’’I said as I leaned my head on Jamie’s shoulder .  
‘’Look at the time’’Shae said with eyes barely open.  
‘’Yeah 2:38am… well that’s a new record’’Tyrion said as he got up softly yawning   
‘’We have to go Cers otherwise we won’t be able to wake up for work’’  
‘’Alright let me send you off then’’Jon said and lead the three of them outside.  
‘’Actually love?I’m tired too mind if we leave now?’’I heard Jamie saying to me as he nuzzled against my neck.  
‘’Yeah,yeah and it seems to me that I’m the one driving tonight.’’  
‘’N-no I can…besides you promised something right?’’he whispered against my neck,giving it a soft bite.  
‘’Mhh…right’’I nodded and felt him getting up.  
‘’Cers we’re leaving too…’’I heard him saying  
‘’I promise I’ll drop by these days to see my nephiews.’’  
‘’Thank you,you know Tommen really enjoys spending time with you.Oh?and Jamie?Are you going to Danny’s brunch party the other weekend?You can bring Sansa too of course,Danny won’t mind’’  
‘’Uhm sure?Why not?I’ll call you and we’ll see sister’’he said and went to the frontdoor by himself.  
‘’The kids’’I reminded him as I watched at how sleepy he felt.  
‘’Right…’’he said with a blury look.  
We entered the kids room,realizing that the kids had fallen asleep.They three adorable kids were laying on the ground,their heads were on top of some playful pillows and light snores were escaping from their mouth .We got them up from their lying position and went all together outside.I tucked both of them inside the car until I noticed that Jamie was having a private moment with his sister.  
‘’I wish Arya and I could be like that’’I thought as I stared at them embracing and saying goodbye.This image just brought so many things on my mind.My younger sister…the disappearance of my brother Bran,things that were too unpleasant to think after that incredible dinner party.  
As I waved goodbye at Jon and Cersei I saw Jamie coming towards me.  
‘’Ready to go?I heard him asking  
‘’Yeah sure’’I nodded.  
The drive to home was silent,so silent that only our breathings and the air conditioner could be heard.One little noise escaped from my mouth when he started again rubbing my inner thigh.I then grabbed his hand and moved it closer to my sensitive area always checking if the children were still sleeping.Before I could manage to stare at what he was doing two of his fingers thrust inside me feeling how nice his hand felt there.  
‘’You’re so wet,I bet you’ve been thinking about this since we arrived at my sister’s place’’he whispered seductively in my ear.  
‘’Mhh’’I nodded as I was enjoying the inner pleasure he was giving me.  
‘’Does it feel good baby?’’  
‘’Y-yes but it’s kind of perverted when you do it like this.’’  
‘’I thought you liked these stuff.’’  
‘’I-I do but not with the kids at the back of the car’’I said softly moaning,and gently aching my back.  
‘’Fine…I guess we’ll continue this later…somewhere more private.’’  
‘’I haven’t showed you my gift,yet silly’’I said laughing.  
‘’Me neither’’I heard him saying as we focused back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this was the other half of this chapter,as I've said before english is not my native language so forgive me for any mistakes.


	9. Jealousy

Jamie PoV

‘’J-Jamie…ah,I’m close.’’I heard Sansa saying  
‘’Come for me love,I want to feel you come.’’

A few more thrusts of mine and she came all over my shaft making me shiver from her inner pleasure.I kept my pace until I came too and heard her moaning only for me,only for making me hard as rock,only for making me come too…

‘’I love you.’’I said with a laugh rolling onto my back and staring at her exhausted but simoutinasly sweet face.  
‘’I love you back.’’She said as I felt her body moving on top of me.  
‘’So did you like your present?’’Sansa asked me  
‘’You mean about,the show performance of yours with the red lacy underwear?Sure I did.’’  
‘’Made me hard as rock.’’I whispered to her ear  
‘’I know,but no,I don’t mean that,I meant about the-‘’  
‘’About the watch,Sansa you know you shouldn’t have bought this,I don’t want you to struggle fianancialy because of me,but still your present is wonderful and I promise you that I’ll wear it everyday and when I look at it I’ll always think of you.’’  
‘’Well,that was cheesy.’’She said now laughing  
‘’You started it’’I said as I rolled us and brought myself on top of her body.  
I started giving her kisses along the length of her jawline and moved down to her neck.  
‘’What a beautiful neck…mine’’I said as I gave it a gentle bite making her squirm  
‘’Yours’’she moaned.  
‘’I must say that it will look even more beautiful with something on top,you know decorating it,making it shine’’  
‘’What do you mean?’’she asked as she lifted her head and positioned herself on her elbows.  
I got up and moved to that plain paper bag which I had hid inside the closet.I brought it to the bed and pulled out a box.I was so excited to see the look on her face when she finally opened my present.  
‘’C’mon open it,it’s time for me to give you my present.’’  
She slowly opened the box and looked at the bag I had bought for her.  
‘’H-how did you know?’’she said and gave me huge smile softly touching the bag and examining the expensive leather.  
‘’With a little research everything can be found’’I laughed  
‘’Well thank you even though you fished my history’’Sansa kissed my lips,still holding the bag in her hand.  
‘’Mhh’’I muffled and broke the kiss.  
‘’What is it?’’  
‘’Open the bag,c’mon open it’’  
She slightly opened the bag and found the small jewelry box.Her eyes opened up when she saw the pendat.A small sigh of surprise escaped her mouth.  
‘’Jamie…it really is beautiful,thank you but you were blaming me for buying you a watch and look what you’ve bought for me.’’  
‘’It’s nothing really’’I said and took the pendant from her hands gently placing it on top of her naked neck  
‘’Oh sure,the Lannisters can buy everything’’she laughed as she stared at the jewelry on the mirror.  
I kept gazing at our naked bodies,me embracing her waist from behind,kissing her shoulder as she kept staring at the beautiful blue stone that was now hanging from her pale neck,showing how much this reflected with the color of her eyes.  
‘’Thank you’’Sansa said as she turned towards me and lifted her feet to kiss my jaw.  
‘’Now,are you ready for round two?’’I asked,pushing our bodies back to bed,placing my forehead close to hers.  
‘’I thought you’d never ask’’she giggled as she wrapped her naked legs around my waist pressing me against her even more.  
‘’Oh this is going to last much more than I expected’’I muffled between kisses as I travelled down with my mouth exploring the deepest parts of her body...  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
‘’Ahh,I’m so tired our dinner party was a complete success but rather exhausting’’I sighed as I took my dress off and started pulling my underwear and stockings down.  
‘’Yeah I agree’’I heard Jon saying leaving his cufflings upon the dresser and heading towards the bathroom.

‘’Jon?’’  
‘’Cersei?’’  
‘’Did you know Sansa’s married?’’  
I waited for an answer but his answer echoed in my ears later than I expected  
‘’Yes’’he confessed  
‘’I did know,because I have heard Ned talking about his daughter close to our age being married to Ramsay,but I didn’t know how she actually looked and of course her name as well.’’  
‘’Mm…I see’’  
‘’Why?She seems decent.’’I heard him saying  
‘’A decent woman doesn’t get involved in affairs’’  
What the fuck was I even saying though.''A decent woman doesn’t get involved in affairs'' said the woman who was caught with a guy from work in her own office by her husband,who came to pick her up from work because it was their anniversary and wanted to surprise her.  
‘’Careful Cersei,you don’t want me to get angry,right?’’  
‘’Bastard’’I murmured hoping he wouldn’t listen to me.  
But still,that little sisterly chat I had with her was only to gain her trust.If that wicked ginger bitch does anything to my brother,I promise on her father’s honour that she’ll regret it for good.I could feel it that she would hurt my brother in the end and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I walked inside the bathroom,my toes stepping on the wet tiles of the bathroom,giving me chills as I kept feeling the cold floor.I left my swarowzki earings upon the drawer and slightly noticed Jon’s reflection in the mirror,right behind me.I kept staring at my husband showering,his hands pulling back his wet dripping hair,his eyes closed as he enjoyed the hot water that was falling upon his body,I haven’t seen him like this in a long time,his actions always erotic but gentle.I was biting unconsciously my bottom lip until I heard a groan escaping his mouth when he realized how insistently I was staring,bringing me back to reality.  
‘’What are you staring for so long?’’I heard him innocently asking  
‘’Uhm…I don’t know what do you think?’’I said as I walked closer but at the same time seductively and joined him inside the shower.  
‘’Me of course’’he laughed as he kissed my nose.  
‘’And what where you thinking then?’’  
‘’Ah-ah I can’t say’’  
‘’Where you thinking about this?’’he said as he brought his hand to my sensitive area  
‘’M-Maybe.’’I moaned and felt the burning water that was falling upon my skin.  
‘’Maybe?Why Cers?Are you thinking about a different man doing this?Maybe I don’t know someone from work?Or even your own brother.I noticed that today you two were closer than ever?’’  
The soonest I realized what Jon was saying to me,my hand was on top of his cheek striking his face with all of my strength.  
‘’Oh fuck off’’I yelled as I pulled away but still his arm was gripping my waist roughly and I couldn’t free myself.  
‘’Shh-keep your voice down,do you want to wake up Tommen?’’  
‘’What the hell is wrong with you today?’’  
His hand was rubbing now more insistently my sensitive area causing me to squirm.To be honest I always enjoyed Jon touching me more than any guy I had slept with,but now, he was just being paranoid.Sure I love my brother more than anything but for fuck’s sake no one knew about how close we were with each other and how we ended this incestuous relationship.Maybe it was obvious how much we loved each other after all .  
‘’Nothing,Cers just me pleasing my wife.’’he grinned and leaned his head down to kiss my neck.  
I knew I couldn’t do anything,so I relaxed and tried to enjoy Jon’s roughly movements,concentrating on the hot water that kept falling incredibly fast.He was never like that,he was always gentle with me and when he realized that I wasn’t enjoying his pace he went slower but now his hand was moving like crazy.  
‘’J-Jon too fast,I’m gonna-’’  
I hadn’t finished my sentence before my legs were shaking from an unbearable orgasm causing me to dig my nails on his strong back only to keep myself from falling.I felt my body weakening and thank god Jon had the strength to carry me to bed.He wiped us both with a red velvet towel and laid my body down to bed.He stayed right beside me,gently stroking my uncovered skin and feeling the warmth of mine dragging him closer.  
‘’I’m sorry Cers…’’  
‘’I’m sorry Cers.’’he kept reapeting over and over again until his words turned into sobs.  
‘’Don’t,maybe I deserve it after all.’’I lied feeling a little proud now that he was feeling guilty.  
‘’No,you don’t, we both made mistakes in the past,but you are mine and I don’t like the fact that your brother is so close to you,maybe that’s because I didn’t have any siblings at all and I can’t understand that special bond of you too.I’m sorry I was so rough and I don’t know what got me.Maybe it was jealousy after all’’  
‘’Jon?’’I then climbed up to face him,my forehead against his own.  
‘’I love you,please don’t you ever think of that again?I know,I get jealous too but, when you act like this you’re driving me mad and not in a good way.’’  
‘’Alright,I promise you that I’ll never touch you like this ever again.’’  
‘’Thank you,can we now go to sleep?And uhm…Jon?Can you hold me?’’I gently asked  
‘’You know I always do,Come here’’He smiled and offered me his two strong arms to cover myself with.  
“I love you.” I breathed.  
“I love you.” Jon replied holding me tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,I'm saying this again english is not my native language so forgive me for any mistakes.Let me know in the comments what do you think:)


	10. Independence

Ramsay PoV

‘’Good morning Mr.Bolton’’  
‘’Morning to you Miranda’’I said to my secretary.  
My secretary who I have been fucking for the past year.She was a silly little girl when she first came to the company,a small town girl who came to the city with the dream of becoming successful.

‘’All the files you asked are on the top of your desk,I left them earlier this morning and of course I checked which where the important ones.’’  
‘’Why thank you’’I nodded and gave her a fake smile,slightly looking on how tight her blouse was today.  
I went inside my office and looked at all the paper.I sat on my chair and stared at the files which Miranda had left,most of them useless.  
‘’Stupid Miranda’’I muffled under my breath.  
My head was spinning again,a weird insomnia had been haunting me for a couple of nights after Sansa left.  
''I couldn’t believe it,she had left me all alone in a house that I wasn’t even living for the past year.I had so many questions,but my one and most particular was,why now?I had lost her and my children.Not that I truly loved any of them but still,losing this kind of power got me furious.

I called her for the first time after all these days .I only did it to show that I actually cared where my wife had been or what she was doing with two children by herself.I was really curious where she was living,I knew that she wouldn’t go to her parent’s,but where?Maybe Sansa had the courage to get fucked by other men beside me and begged to stay there.Maybe she was staying at her best friend’s house.What was her name again?Lucy?Jenna?Jenny?The fact was that I couldn’t care less.I felt the hot screen of my phone against my ear and tried to stay patient as I waited for her to answer.  
‘’You’ve reached Sansa Stark.At the moment I can not receive your call. Please leave a message or phone me again.’’  
‘’Fuck it’’I muffled under my breath throwing my phone away.  
That fucking Stark bitch,she’ll regret it for sure and if she contacs me I’m willing not to give this story a happy ending’’I promised myself as I laid down to one of the couches inside my office and tried to calm myself.I stared at the plain white celing for a while until my eyes started to close and sleep managed to fade the image of Sansa Stark away…

 

Sansa PoV

‘’Jamie?’’I asked him as I stared at my phone,standing in his kitchen waiting for him to get ready.  
‘’What is it?’’I heard him saying as he came from the other room .  
‘’Ramsay…’’  
‘’What about him?’’he said as he moved closer, buttoning his shirt on his way.  
‘’He called me…15 minutes ago…w-what should I do?’’I said as I felt my heartbeat quickening and sweat started to appear upon my forehead  
‘’Sansa don’t worry,I’m sure he didn’t do it because of need.I don’t think he’s chasing you,besides if you too are getting a divorce,shouldn’t you confront him at last?’’  
‘’I-I don’t know,Jamie what if he calls my father?’’  
‘’Call him first then,Sansa we’re in this together remember?’’he said as he touched both of my shoulders and kissed my forehead.’’  
‘’Yes’’I exhaled and gave him a smile feeling a little relieved that I had someone by my side to deal with issue.  
‘’But there are other things that need to be done first and you promised that we would go out today’’I said as I fixed his hair and grabbed his hand,slowly leading him to the door.  
‘’Alright,only if you’re sure,you know I am going to do as you say and protect you from any harm’’he said as he put on his jacket checking at the same time if he was carrying his wallet and keys as always.  
‘’Right before you Mrs.Stark’’  
And so I did,I walked outside his house and inhaled at the cold breeze of the winter.For some weird reason,I was feeling confident so confident that I didn’t even need a ciggaret between my fingers or Jamie by my side.  
‘’I’m ready’’I thought as I got inside the car and hoped that this would finally end for good.


	12. Brunch Party pt1

Jon Pov

‘’Cers please don’t make me wait any longer,let’s go’’I yelled from downstairs as I waited for my wife to get down so that we could go to some brunch party we were invited to.  
‘’Alright,alright’’I heard her saying as he run down and quickly put her heels on.  
‘’Who’s making this party we said?’’  
‘’Daenerys Targaryen,how many times do I have to tell you?’’She laughed as she put her coat on and went outside locking the door behind her.  
‘’Mhh I see…and why is she making this party?’’I asked as I raised my eyebrows out of boredom .  
‘’Don’t know,probably celebrating a success on some project she was working on.’’she said as she walked faster towards the car.  
‘’Then why are we going?’’I asked with a tone that showed how tired I was.  
‘’You know why,Danny helped us to deal with these financial problems the company was facing after my father died,please be patient,besides you might get to know new faces to work with.’’Cersei said as she opened the door and sat inside.  
‘’Fine’’I sighed as I sat down started driving.

For some weird reason Cersei looked different today,much happier,less make-up,for a moment I was absolutely sure that she was the same woman I met 15 years ago.The drive there was rather short since we were just going out of town but it was also rather silent.I didn’t know if my recent behavior annoyed her and she was still mad at me and I don’t know if this made her love me less.

‘’Stop the car’’I heard her saying as she looked at me straight.  
‘’What?Why?Is something wrong?’’I asked now worried if she had something.  
‘’Just stop the bloody car,we’re in middle of nowhere I’m sure that there’s a discreet place for us to stop.’’  
Not doing what she said wasn’t going to help the situation so I slowed down and parked behind some ugly bushes beside the road .  
‘’Are you-

But then her lips crashed into mine.The sweet favour of her lipstic travelling all over my lips and her tongue searching for dominance into that kiss.Her body suddenly on top of mine and her hands squeezing me everywhere.

‘’Jon please’’I heard her moan as she was grinding herself up and down my crotch  
‘’Please what darling?’’I aksed her as I bit down her neck leaving a small mark.  
‘’Don’t let me wait just please,fuck me’’I heard her begging 

I stared at her for a moment.I couldn’t believe it.Cersei Lannister begging me to fuck her in the middle of the street.Just imagining how desperate she was and how much she wanted it made me just as happy to involve myself in the act.

I couldn’t hold myself any longer.Just feeling her hand rubbing softly my crotch through the fabric of my trousers made me want to explode.I pushed back my seat so that we could have more space and I rolled us over.I moved on top of her and shoved down my trousers just enough to enter her as she wriggled out of her thong and started nibbling at my neck only to stop herself from moaning.We were moving in perfect sync until I felt her clenching around me,feeling that she was just as close as I was.

‘’Say that you’re mine’’I groaned and suddenly my thrusts became faster.  
‘’J-Jon,please’’I heard her whining as I felt her nails deep down the flesh of my back  
‘’God dammit Cersei,Say it for fuck’s sake”I yelled as I gazed at her wide-shut eyes.  
‘’I’m yours Jon,only yours,yours’’I heard her saying between open-mouthed kisses slightly whispering.

And then I came only by breathing her name and hearing her sweet words,only by realizing how her actions consumed me so much.  
A few minutes later we were still breathing heavily, drained out but happily fucked and that’s what mattered.I then felt her,sore and delighted from an orgasm that hit every part of her body.She buried her face in my neck and I felt her palms calming down which for some strange reason reminded me of a cat’s purring.

‘’Cersei…’’I sighed  
‘’I just wanted to make up for you”she said to me as she pushed me away,sitting back at her seat,fixing her dress and hair at the same time  
‘’You didn’t-‘’I tried to explain but it was too late now  
‘’C’mon I don’t want us to get late”she interrupted me as she pulled down the car’s mirror to refresh her lipstick.  
‘’As you wish”I said as I gave her a soft kiss upon her cheek and felt her smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’How’s everyone?’’Daenerys asked as she approached at the table we were sitting.  
‘’You knew from the start that your party was going to be a success,so why are you asking?”I heard my wife saying to her as she got up to embrace her.  
“Oh shut up Cers”She laughed as she drunk her punch.  
‘’Uhm,I believe I haven’t met you two”she said as she smiled towards me and Sansa.  
‘’Yes”Jamie said.  
“Danny this is my girlfriend,Sansa Stark.”  
“Nice to meet you Sansa”she said as she offered her hand for a gentle gesture.  
“Nice to meet you too”Sansa said and sat back as she placed her head beside Jamie’s shoulder.

Daenerys Targaryen.She was lovely,really.A woman my age with beautiful silver locks tied up in an elegant braid,and a beautiful shaped body wrapped around a tight white dress that reflected her purple eyes.

‘’Hi,I’m Jon,Cersei’s husband”I tossed out awkwardly,offering a weird smile at the same time.  
“My,my Cersei,how come I haven’t met your husband?”She said as she-

“Did she just wink at me?”I thought full of surprise by this bold action. 

"Oh well ,you know Jon is a keeper and I wouldn't want to lose him"Cersei said and everybody laughed with her.  
“How long have you too been married?”I heard her saying as she sat down at our table.  
“Fourteen years”Cersei said and covered my free hand with hers,placing it at my knee,her thumb softly tracing mine.  
“Let’s hope Jorah and I last that long”she laughed

“Did she just say she’s married?Oh my god a few hours ago I was having the best fuck of my life with my hot wife and now I’m thinking about the love life of Cersei’s friend.What is wrong with me?And now I’m talking to myself.Good job Jon”

“Are you alright?”I heard Cersei whispering to my ear as she placed her hand at the back my neck,interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to reality.  
‘’Mh?Yeah,yeah I’m just feeling a little hot that’s all”I said as I wiped away the sweat that was upon my forehead.  
“Do you need some air?”I heard Danny saying to me  
“Uhm yeah sure,can you show me where the exit is?”  
“Yeah let me show you”She said as she got up.

I got up as well and followed her, observing at the same time the way she was moving and the motion of her hair that was swinging back and fourth while she was walking.She was astonishingly beautiful.But I couldn’t understand why I kept looking at her that way.

“There,see that door?It’s the backdoor so it’s really quiet there and I promise you,you won’t be bothered”she said playfully as she placed her hand upon my shoulder.  
I could tell that she was flirting with me for sure.  
She turned around and she was about to leave until my words made her stop.  
“Uhm,Daenerys?”  
“Yes Jon?You can call me Danny though,there is no need for such formality”she said as she turned around facing me.  
“Yeah sure,Danny…I was wondering,do you smoke?”  
“Who doesn’t?”she laughed as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.  
“Do you want to smoke outside?I’m sure the others won’t mind if we’re gone for ten minutes or so”  
“Don’t mind me if I say yes”she said as she walked towards the big glass door in front of us,making me to exit the bulding with her too.  
And for some reason I was suddenly happy that I came to this party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again english is not my native language so forgive me for any mistakes.Be sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think:3


End file.
